


Please Be Wrong

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Broadchurch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Alec had wished he was wrong.SEASON 1 SPOILERS





	Please Be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This scene just killed me. Also please don't spoil the second season, I haven't seen it yet!

Alec leaned against the door with a pained sigh, his injured heart nearly stopping under the crushing pressure.

Poor Ellie.

Alec was on autopilot when he entered the other interrogation room, terminating the interview without a blink. Every word that left his mouth felt tainted, the faint relief at her genuine confusion quickly smothered as he moved to the other side of the table.

“ _ It was Joe. _ ”

Ellie Miller wasn’t an idiot. This was a cruel joke, the detective scooting back in her chair. No, Alec couldn’t be right. It couldn’t be Joe, it just couldn’t be! Ellie wanted to scream, heart racing as Alec told her he was in custody. No, no no that couldn’t be true, not her Joe… Ellie pushed away from Alec, feeling bile crawling up her throat as she leaned against the far wall. Strained coughs forced their way out, Ellie kneeling down as she prepared to fully vomit.

She loved Joe, she loved her husband...who killed an eleven-year-old child.

Alec’s grip was soft, too soft, steadying her as she retched into her hand.

“ _ It’s alright. _ ” Oh god, she wanted it to be.

“ _ No, Susan Wright, s-she saw Nige and my sister… _ ”

“ _ No, they saw Joe. _ ” Ellie wanted to protest, to plead and tell Alec  _ no, no it wasn’t my husband.  _ But, it began to sink in as Alec described their similar features, the analytic side of her brain matching the facts...and agreeing. Ellie shook her head, all but begging Alec to tell her he was wrong, that he had made a mistake.

Alec wanted to so dearly.

His heart ached as Miller shook her head, tears falling down her face.

“ _ I want to see him, you’re wrong. I want to see him. _ ” Oh he wanted to tell her no, wanted to say that it would be a bad idea and that she didn’t need to be hurt like that. The fire burning in her eyes killed his conviction, the older detective leading her down the hallway and to the room he had vacated earlier.

“ _ Don’t touch him. _ ” 

“ _ What can I possibly do? _ ” She scowled, posture stiff as she entered the room. Alec counted the seconds until he heard screams. 

“ _ He was 11! _ ” Ellie screamed at her husband, the monster sitting like a timid mouse. The anger and disgust that coursed through her veins, dotted with guilt and horror, was nearly overwhelming. Ellie thought that Alec was wrong, that it had been a mistaken arrest. That was until she laid eyes on him, nearly sick when familiar eyes stared back. They were filled with terror and remorse, the look of someone who finally had been caught.

She wanted to throw up again.

“ _ Can I see Tom? _ ” The thought of their son, _ their 11-year-old son _ , the fact this monster wanted  _ him _ , tore through Ellie’s mind as she strode around the table. Mama bear indeed was a term to be used, Ellie screaming as she kicked him against the nearby wall. Alec seemed to come from nowhere, his eyes looking up straight into hers as he ordered someone to take her out.

“ _ NO! _ ” It was all Ellie could scream as she was dragged from the room. She had  _ lived _ with this monster, she had  _ loved  _ this monster, she had  _ children  _ with this monster.

Alec watched almost helplessly as his partner was dragged out, shaking his head as he turned back to Joe. The man was quiet and shaking, saying nothing as he was set back in his chair, just looking down at his hands. Alec sighed as he walked out of the room, shutting the door before leaning against it. Ellie had quieted, her sobs echoing throughout the silent station.

No one knew what to say, no one knew what to do.

Ellie sat hunched over in the ladies locker room, face in her hands. Alec didn’t bat an eye as he entered, sitting on the bench beside his partner. He hesitated for only a moment, before placing his arm around her shoulder and drawing her close. Ellie stiffened, but it only took her a moment before she removed her arms, hugging Alec as tight as she could manage. 

“ _ I’m sorry Miller _ .” Alec sighed, awkwardly yet carefully drawing her close.

So they sat in a women’s locker room, Alec just holding Ellie close as she finally accepted the truth.

God did he wish he was wrong.


End file.
